Arriesgo todo por amor
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Cuando muchas veces se oye el término "Arriesgo todo por amor" no se entiende el por que de la frase. Algunos lo toman literal, otros a la ligera... Pero Naruto; comprendió por completo ese significado... Arriesgando todo por amor.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto; solo soy creadora de la trama. Y ni eso. Me basé en una imagen que ronda por la internet.**

**Este Fanfic va con dedicación especial: Para un gran amigo, hermano, compañero... Ser humano. Espero lo disfrutes y no sea tan decepcionante. Ritchan, te quiero~**

**Disfrútenlo****.**

* * *

**Arriesgo todo por amor.**

* * *

Alguna vez has escuchado… ¿Sacrifico todo por amor? O… ¿Lo dio todo por él?

¿No?

¿Sí?

Bueno, te contaré una historia, en donde no se usó el término literal que se le dan a esas frases… No, está historia; los protagonistas de tan desdichada historia… En verdad dieron todo por el otro… Pero aun así…

Aun así…

Dieron todo por amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto P.O.V_

Entré corriendo como pude a la sala de urgencias, busque desesperadamente al hermano de él con la vista.

No estaba. No estaba. No estaba.

¿Dónde estaba?

Paseé mi mirada alterada por toda la sala, pero no había rastro ni de su hermano, de su padre o madre… De nadie. Y es que el pensar que alguien más además de su familia estaría aquí con él fue una total tontería. Por qué él no tenía amigos. Excepto yo.

"_Cálmate, Cálmate… En serio, si no lo haces a ti te llevarán pero por hacerte pasar por un enfermo mental"_ me dije como mantra.

Una vez mis nervios fueron calmados, me relaje y suspiré varias veces. Bien, ya iba progresando. Ahora solo tenía que ir rumbo a la recepción y preguntar…

Caminé con paso lento a la recepción, en donde se encontraba una mujer no mayor de cuarenta años revisando ciertos papeles. Me armé de fuerza y valor para preguntarle a la enfermera; llegué le miré entre asustado y decidido y ella me miro; al contrario de lo que creí que me diría me sonrío.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo cariño?-preguntó con suavidad.

-E-Este… Ando b-buscando a a-alguien…

-Oh…-murmuró, dejó los papeles por un lado y comenzó a teclear en su ordenador. Después me miró.- Dime, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Uchiha Sasuke…-murmuré jugando con mis dedos sobre la pequeña barra de la recepción.-…F-Fue internado a-ayer en la noche…

-Oh si, ya sé quién es…-murmuró la enfermera aun tecleando.-… Es un chico de cabellos negros, amable pero algo frío, ¿cierto?

-¡Sí!-exclame emocionado.- Es él… ¿D-Dónde está?

Ella sonrió. Me brindaba la calma que yo andaba buscando desde que llegue. Volvió a teclear unas cuantas cosas y después me miró con sus ojos verdes.

-Pasillo seis –dijo indicándome a mis espaldas un pasillo.- Das vuelta a la izquierda y está en la puerta número cuarenta y tres; casi al final del pasillo.-finalizo con una sonrisa.

-M-Muchas gracias, contesté agradecido.- De verdad, gracias.

-No tienes que, hijo.-dicho esto regreso a sus labores.

Pensé en salir corriendo. Pero era un hospital. Entonces solo giré sobre mis torpes talones y caminé en dirección hacia donde la enfermera me había dicho.

Al girar a la izquierda divisé del lado izquierdo recargado en la pared a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y me sentí un poco mejor y más aliviado al saber que ellos si estaba aquí, con él. Aceleré un poco el paso –sin parecer completamente preocupado.- Y llegué al lugar. En ese mismo pasillo, pero del lado derecho había una mini recepción y una sala, donde además había más pasillos que repartían a más lugares.

-¡Oh Naruto!-me dijo levantándose de su asiento Mikoto-san, la madre de Sasuke.- Hijo, ¿Cómo te has enterado? Gr-Gracias por venir…-decía abrazándome.

-Mikoto-san; Itachi me aviso…-murmuré agradecido porque él me mandará un mensaje a primera hora de la mañana.

Ella me miró y en sus ojos rojos por el llanto hubo un destello de agradecimiento, miró de reojo a Itachi y después me volvió a mirar a mí, para finalmente abrazarme una vez más.

-Gracias…-me susurró al oído.

Le abracé. Lo cierto era que Mikoto-san era como mi otra madre. Además de la mía claro, está.

-Gracias Naruto.-dijo Fugaku-san desde el asiento sorbiendo un poco de café.- Sasuke se pondrá feliz al saber que tú estás aquí.

Solo asentí en forma de agradecimiento y como respuesta. Mikoto-San me besó la frente y regresó a lado de su esposo, mientras yo caminaba y me paraba en la pared junto a Itachi. Él se veía demasiado serio… Cansado y preocupado. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no reparo mi presencia ante él. Por otro lado los padres de Sasuke estaban platicando y tratando de llevar amena esa mañana.

-¿Itachi?-le llamé.

Giró su rostro y me miró, hubo un momento en el que no me reconoció hasta que después de unos minutos sus ojos brillaron en forma de reconocimiento.

-Ahorita regreso, voy por un café…-anunció Itachi.- ¿Se les ofrece algo?-preguntó a sus padres.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Me acompañas Naru?-me preguntó.

Solo me limité a seguirle.

Ya una vez alejados los dos, Itachi suspiró sonoramente. Hum… Eso indicaba que no todo iba bien. Pero no me atrevía a preguntar. Caminamos hasta llegar a la recepción en donde la enfermera muy amable me supo decir donde estaba Sasuke; ella al verme sonrió y siguió trabajando le regresé el gesto con la misma sonrisa. Itachi camino hasta una maquinita de expendio y ordeno un café y unas galletas. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y podía notar que estaba tenso.

-¿No piensas preguntar cómo está?-me preguntó con un tono de voz bajo.

-Y-Yo… No lo sé… Ita.-contesté.

Él se giró y me miró. En sus ojos había compasión. Él era el único que tenía idea de lo que yo sentía por su hermano, lo descubrió por pura mera casualidad.

Yo estaba enamorado de Sasuke. Desde el primer día en que le conocí, me enamoré por completo de él. E Itachi se había enterado a los dos meses de ser amigos. Y fue él quien me impulso a seguir siendo amigo de Sasuke, excusándose siempre de que "yo era el mejor para su hermano" La verdad era que, pensé que él se molestaría e incluso me llamaría raro al saber que estaba enamorado de su hermano. Pero lo veía normal, ya que él tenía una orientación sexual similar; a diferencia de mí, él era bisexual.

-Aún no nos dan un diagnostico estable…-dijo tomando las galletas de la máquina y girándose a la vez para quedar cara a cara.- Pero han dicho que lo más probable es que necesite un transplante.

¿Un transplante?

Carajo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo Sasuke?

-Tranquilo… No es… bueno, no es un transplante de un órgano grande… Ni nada así…-contestó.

-¿Entonces?-pregunté preocupado.

-Quizás un poco de injertos de piel y un transplante de córnea.

Sentí que la vida se me fue y regresó en un microsegundo. ¿Qué había hecho Sasuke para poder ir a parar a urgencias y estar en esta situación? Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a arder por la necesidad de llorar. Y en mi garganta se formaba lo que ya conocía como un nudo cruel que no me dejaba respirar.

-Hey Naru…Tranquilo.- me consoló.-… Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Y si no?-refute como pude.

-Solo confía.-contestó.

Ambos regresamos en silencio a la pequeña sala de estar en donde se encontraban los padres de ambos. Al llegar observamos que un médico caminaba en dirección a Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san. Itachi y yo apresuramos el paso para llegar al encuentro con el médico.

-¿Familiares de Uchiha Sasuke?-llamo el médico.

Todos prestamos atención y, aunque yo no era un familiar como tal, todos ahí me consideraban como uno. Además de que se trataba del chico al cuál amaba. Los padres de Itachi asintieron y el médico suspiro una vez. Demasiado largo y sonoro para mi gusto. Esto no me gustaba.

-Bien…-inició el médico tomando su tabla con anotaciones.- El joven Sasuke está fuera de peligro…-confirmo.

Todos sonreímos y nos abrazamos felices. AL menos Sasuke estaba bien. Mikoto-san derramo algunas lágrimas de felicidad y yo solo pude sonreír con sinceridad, aguantando esas mismas ganas de llorar.

-…Pero…-inicio de nuevo el médico. _"Oh no…"_ pensé.-… Necesita un transplante de córnea en el ojo derecho… Si es que quiere conservar la vista. También unos pequeños injertos de piel, ya que el área alrededor de su ojo derecho, la piel fue literalmente cocida…

-D-Doctor…-llamo Fugaku-san.-…El transplante de Injertos… ¿Qué es?

-Verá Señor Uchiha…-le dijo el señor a modo tranquilizador.- Es un transplante de piel. Su hijo tuvo suerte de que el ácido no le cayera en ambos ojos y que no perjudicará más de la mitad de su rostro. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacer una prueba de compatibilidad, para saber qué tipo de piel trasplantarle. Lo mismo con la córnea.

-Doc…-dijo Itachi.- ¿Podemos trasplantar nosotros?

-¡Itachi!-susurró su madre más sorprendida.- N-No digas eso…

-Madre… Hay que pensar en todo.-dijo con frivolidad Itachi.

-No se preocupe señora.-contestó el médico.- Habría que hacerles una prueba a todos, para ver si son compatibles con Sasuke.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Sopesando lo que el doctor nos había dicho recientemente. Fue entonces que, Itachi se tomó de un trago su café y me dio el vasito.

-Comencemos entonces.-habló.

El médico solo sonrió.

-¡Itachi!-llamó Mikoto-san, tomándole del brazo derecho.- Hijo… Déjanos esto a nosotros…

-Madre…-le dijo él en un tono conciliador.- ¿Y si ustedes no son compatibles?-Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Hay que hacer lo posible por salvar a Sasuke, mamá.

Ella le soltó poco a poco y él le besó la frente, regresó abrazo a Fugaku-san y al final a mí me estrecho entre brazos y me despeino, sonriendo.

-Todo estará bien familia.- dijo antes de seguir al médico para realizarse sus estudios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llame a casa para avisarle a papá y a mamá, que estaba en el hospital junto con la familia de Sasuke. Se asustaron mucho cuando les dije el porqué. Ellos respondieron que irían más tarde a verlos y a ayudar en lo que pudieran. Se los agradecí. Conforme pasaban las horas y las manecillas del reloj marcaban el final de otro tortuoso día; pasamos uno por uno todos –incluyendo mis padres y yo.- a realizarnos dichosa prueba de compatibilidad; Por un rato mis padres y los de Sasuke tuvieron una riña, ellos con la excusa de que no tenían que hacer ese tipo de cosas por su hijo, que era más de lo que podía recibir etc. Pero mis padres les ganaron diciéndoles que eran amigos desde la escuela preparatoria –eso hace ya más de veintidós años.- y que Sasuke era como un hijo para ellos. Al final los Uchiha terminaron aceptando nuestra ayuda.

Ya entrado el crepúsculo, fue mi turno de pasar a hacerme dichosa prueba. Mis padres me dieron la bendición –exagerando un poco las cosas.- y causando la risa de Itachi y sus padres. Todos reímos después, nos hacía falta relajarnos. Y cuando por fin estuve listo, caminé junto con el médico para que me realizará las pruebas.

-¿Estás listo Naruto?-me preguntó el médico.

-Si…-contesté temeroso.

-No pasa nada…-dijo riendo.- Solo necesito sacarte unas muestras de sangre, orina y hacerte una pequeña evaluación psicológica, nada del otro mundo.

-Está bien.- contesté un poco más tranquilo.

Mientras el médico me realizaba las pruebas que me comentó yo me comencé a sumir en mis pensamientos, tratando de recordar cómo era el rostro de mi bello Sasuke antes de su accidente, aunque a pesar de eso, no le había visto aún, sabía que no se vería igual. Entre tantos recuerdos, me llegó uno que me hizo estremecerme un poco.

_Flash back_

_-Hey Naruto…-me habló Sasuke._

_-¿Qué pasa? –giré mi rostro para verlo._

_-¿Qué hará cuando te gradúes?-preguntó mirando el cielo._

_-Hum…_

_Ambo estábamos en la azotea de la escuela, nos habíamos saltado la última clase y decidimos pasarla en la azotea disfrutando del clima agradable. Ambos estábamos acostados con los brazos tras la cabeza. Sopesando, sintiendo la brisa y disfrutando del momento. Lo cierto era que yo lo disfrutaba más que él. O al menos eso creía. Sasuke se veía tranquilo; en paz y hasta cierto punto feliz. Eso me hizo ponerme más feliz. Ser la única compañía de él... Por ahora…_

_-Hey Naruto, regresa.- me dijo soltándome un golpe ligero en el estómago._

_-Estoy pensando idiota.-le contesté._

_-Ah…-murmuró.- ¿Entonces?_

_-Bueno…-Contesté.- Supongo que quiero ir a la universidad, hacer algo de mi vida. Quizás me enfoque en ingeniero… O no sé… ¿Y tú Sasuke?_

_Le miré y me perdí por un rato en sus bellos ojos negros. Era lo que más amaba de ellos. Sus ojos negros. Su cabello negro azabache, su piel pálida y tersa… Todo de él me gustaba. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y yo le miré sin comprender._

_-¿Q-Qué?-dije sonrojándome un poco._

_-Tu sonrojo es lindo.- Aumento más el calor en mis mejillas y él estallo en risas.- Tranquilo zorro… Bueno pues yo…-miro al cielo y sonrió.-…Deseo ser fotógrafo profesional._

_-¿De verdad?-dije incorporándome y sentándome en posición de flor de loto._

_El me miró y sonrió feliz._

_-Si, deseo ser el mejor fotógrafo profesional…-hizo una pausa y continuo.- Me gustaría fotografiar cada momento, instante, emoción, sensación… Todo lo que la naturaleza y los humanos me puedan brindar._

_-Sé que será un excelente fotógrafo.-dije dándole ánimos._

_-Es por eso que mis ojos son lo más preciado para mí.-comentó._

_Ahí entendí por que cuidaba sus ojos como si fueran su propia vida._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Naruto, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?-pregunté confundido.

-Hijo, estás llorando, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te eh lastimado o algo así?-preguntó el médico preocupado.

-Oh… No, no, no –dije limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Lo siento… Es solo que…-dude, pero él me miro con paciencia.-… Sasuke… Desea…ser… F-Fo-Fo…to...

-¿Fotógrafo?-preguntó.

-S-Sí…-dije llorando de nuevo.- ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?

Él se sentó a mi lado y me dio una ligera palmada en la espalda.

-Quizás… Sasuke necesita saber algo que aún no sabe. Conocer algo que aún no conoce… necesita descubrir. Para valorar. La vida, le está dando una lección…-dijo después sonrió.-… Le traerá recompensas… Ya verás.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de eso, los días siguientes fueron una tortura extrema. Solo podían entrar a verle Itachi y sus padres. Según por, recomendaciones del médico, muchas visitas podrían ponerlo delicado. Itachi decía que Sasuke se había visto peor en otras ocasiones… No sé si eso era un consuelo o una broma para aligerar mi humor.

El médico encargado del caso de Sasuke, nos dijo que tardaría al menos una semana en decirnos quien era completamente compatible con él para el trasplante. Y si nadie lo era, lo siguiente era ponerlo en la lista de espera. Pero eso… Era una larga, larguísima espera.

Solo pude verle dos veces. Antes de que nos dieran los resultados. Las dos ocasiones él estaba dormido, y tenía el rostro vendado. A pesar de las vendas y de lo pálido que se veía –más de lo normal- no perdía la belleza y esa aura que, a mí en lo personal, me enamoraba más y más.

-Sasuke…-susurré.-… Te pondrás bien… Yo lo sé…-le dije al borde del llanto.- No sé cómo… No sé qué haré… Pero tú tendrás esos ojos para ver… De mi cuenta corre…-tome su mano y la besé.- Te lo prometo… Amor mío.

Las dos ocasiones fui para decirle eso. Necesitaba reconfortarlo. Bueno, la segunda vez dormí ahí con él, solo porque me había puesto en mi plan caprichoso y por qué Itachi me había apoyado. _"Déjenlo dormir aquí, es el mejor amigo de Sasuke… Necesita de él"_ me excusó Itachi. Yo simplemente pude agradecerle con una gran y sincera sonrisa. Creo esa noche, mientras dormía, sentí como su mano me acaricia con torpeza los cabellos. O a lo mejor fue solo un sueño mío… Pero aun así. Fue hermoso ese momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Cuáles son los resultados, doctor?-preguntó mamá.

-Verán…-murmuró tomando la tablilla con las hojas.- E-Es algo difícil.

Mikoto-san se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de preocupación. Fugaku-san la abrazo por la espalda, reconfortándola, Itachi se cruzó de brazos aparentando serenidad y mamá se abrazó a papá. Y yo… Bueno… solo pedía porque no fuera nada malo.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Itachi.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Verán…-carraspeo el médico.-… Con respecto a las pruebas de compatibilidad y esos asuntos… Nadie es compatible…

-¡OH!-exclamo Mikoto-San para luego romper en llanto.

El resto estábamos atónitos. ¿Nadie? ¿De verdad?

-Mikoto-san...-dijo el médico.- Solo hay una excepción.

Todos centramos de nuevo la atención en el médico. ¡Había esperanza! La había, solo uno de nosotros era compatible con Sasuke… Pero…

-Es Naruto.-finalizó.

Si pudiera describir ese momento, les diría que, sentí alivio y pesar a la vez. Alivio porque al menos Sasuke tendría la esperanza de poder recuperar aquello que amaba más que a su vida: su vista. Pero pesar… Porque solo yo era el único que podía darle esa oportunidad.

-Pe-Pero doctor…intervino mi madre.- ¿C-Como es posible?-preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Verán…-dijo.- Sasuke y Naruto tienen un extraño tipo de sangre, pensé que ustedes-dijo refiriéndose a los padres de Sasuke.- serían capaces de tener el mismo tipo o al menos tener una baja compatibilidad… Pero aun así, si la tuvieran no hubiera sido exitosa. Itachi, por el contrario, tenía el dos por ciento de posibilidades… Pero como les dije, el noventa y ocho por ciento era negativo. Y bueno… Analizando las pruebas de Naruto… Encontramos que él tiene un setenta y cinco por ciento de compatibilidad con él.

Yo no hablé. Mamá y papá trataron de persuadir al médico, pero él solo se limpió las manos diciendo _"Él es la única posibilidad cercana, por ahora. La otra es esperar a que un donante llegué"_

Después de la larga plática con él, se retiró diciéndonos que no nos presionáramos al tomar una decisión, fuera cual fuera, beneficiaría a Sasuke. Y con eso, se esfumo de nuestra vista. Cuando se fue, todos sentimos la tensión en el ambiente. Podía jurar que con unas tijeras se podía cortar ese incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los seis.

-Mi-Minato…Kushina…-dijo Mikoto-San.

-No tienen que obligar a Naru a que done la córnea.-le secundo Fugaku-San.- Naru apenas es un chico de tan solo dieciséis años, tiene cosas que vivir… no tiene que hacerlo…

-Pe-Pero…-dijo mamá.

-Encontraremos la solución.-afirmó Fugaku-san.- Aun así… Se los agradecemos de corazón.

Papá no dijo nada. Mamá medito lo que ellos le habían dicho. Y yo, me molesté.

-¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta?-les dije molesto.

Todos me miraron confundidos. Eso me cabreo más.

-Todos deciden por Sasuke y por mí. ¿Qué tal si quiero donar mi cornea a él?-las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.- ¿Qué tal si decido regalarle eso a Sasuke?

-¡Naruto!-me regaño papá.- Aun eres joven… No sabes…

-¿No sé lo que quiero?-le reté.- Está más que claro que quiero darle mi cornea.

Todos callaron. Iban a protestar una vez más, pero quien intervino fue Itachi.

-¿Es lo que quieres Naruto?-me preguntó

-S-Sí…-contesté.

-Ya lo oyeron…-dijo mirando al par de progenitores atónitos.- Es lo que él desea. Véanlo de la forma en que la quieran ver. Da igual, pero pónganse a pensar… ¿Cuántas oportunidades tendrá Sasuke de tener una cornea nueva? ¿Cuántos donadores llegaran? ¿En cuánto tiempo? Puede que suene muy egoísta de mi parte…-dijo serio.- Pero Naruto es la única oportunidad que él tiene. Creo que no debería de despreciarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue difícil convencer a ambos padres. Pero lo logramos, entre Itachi y yo, logramos que; tanto como Mikoto, Fugaku-san y mis padres aceptaran mi regalo. Hablaron con el médico y él realizo todo lo necesario para realizar lo antes posible la operación.

Recuerdo bien, que, antes de entrar a ello. Me despedí de mis padres, ellos dijeron que no era necesario. Pero yo lo hice por si las dudas, le di las gracias a Mikoto-san y a Fugaku-san y a Itachi.

-Regresa con nosotros… Hermano.-me dijo él.

Yo solo asentí. Antes de entrar a la operación, pidieron que nos tomáramos una foto para todos. Por capricho de ellos lo cumplí, poniendo mi mejor rostro.

-¿Quieres ver a Sasuke?-me preguntó el médico.

-Si… Por favor.

Me llevó a su habitación, él estaba sedado. Ya estaban preparándolo para trasladarlo a la sala de operaciones. Le miré. Y observé una ligera línea en su parte derecha del rostro. Era señal del injerto de piel que le hicieron…- Y al parecer estaba aceptándola bien. Me dejaron a solas con él y aproveché ese momento.

Le besé.

Fue la primera y última vez en la que mis labios se juntaron con los suyos. Fue un beso rápido y rasposo. Pero aun así fue el mejor de mi jodida vida. Sin más me alejé de él y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Esa fue la última vez que vi con ambos ojos a Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke P.O.V._

-Hijo… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó mamá.

-Estoy algo mareado… ¿Qué pasó?-pregunté confundido.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-preguntó papá asustado.

-Hey, tranquilo viejo.-dije divertido.- Si, recuerdo que estaba revelando unas fotos ya que quería enseñarle mi talento a Naruto, después me tropecé y me cayeron varios líquidos en el rostro… Después vine aquí, sus visitas y el resto es borroso.

Ellos se miraron entre sí. Y después me miraron con pesar.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Y Naruto?

-T-Tuvieron que hacerte un trasplante de córnea…-dijo mamá, me llevé la mano al rostro y en efecto sentí las vendas.- Hubo… Hubo alguien que te donó su cornea.

-¿Quién fue?-pregunté.

Ellos no respondieron. Eso me preocupo.

-¿Quien fue?-repetí.

-Hijo…-murmuró papa.- Lo bueno es que estás bien, tu cuerpo está aceptando de forma favorable la córnea… Podrás seguir con tu vida normal…

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-pregunté.

-Está con sus padres…-Contestó Itachi, sentado desde el sofá. Qué había en la habitación.

-Itachi…-le regaño papá.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin inmutarse mi hermano mayor.- Tarde o temprano se enterará. Mejor que sea temprano que tarde. ¿No?

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté confundido.- ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Está… Con sus padres…-contestó papá.

Algo no iba bien.

-…En la habitación contigua…-continuo mamá.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-…Él fue tu donador de córnea.-finalizó Itachi.

Si, en efecto. Nada estaba bien.

-Déjenme solo.-contesté a modo de respuesta.

-Pero…

-¡Déjenme solo!-grité.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y yo me quedé solo. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? ¿Por qué hacer algo tan estúpido? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Estúpido Zorro! Sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse de pie, mareándome en el primer intento. Lo llevé con calma y cuando por fin pude mantenerme de pie, me arranque los cables y todo lo que tenía caminando con lentitud al baño. Una vez ahí observé mi reflejo en el espejo.

Un rostro cansado y ojeroso con vendas en su lado derecho. Me llevé las manos al rostro. Me temblaban, pero tenía que confirmarlo. Y sin más preámbulos me las quite. Cuál fue mi sorpresa… Al ver que tenía un ojo negro y el otro… El ojo azulino de Naruto.

-¿Por qué?-murmuré mirándome en el espejo.- ¿Por qué Naruto?

No me percate cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos. Me ardía y mucho. Pero no importó, seguí llorando como niño pequeño. Me sentía tan confundido, tan cansado, tan molesto… Tan todo y nada a la vez que no me comprendía. Mi vista se nublo con las lágrimas y me limpie con cuidado el rostro.

"_Está en la habitación contigua con sus padres" _Recordé.

Entonces, caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación y caminé como pude. A lo lejos escuché el grito de mis padres.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Hijo!-esa era mamá.

-¡SASUKE!-papá.

-¡Pequeño idiota regresa!-Itachi.

Pero no me tomé la molestia en girarme y verlos. Solo caminé hasta la puerta de al lado. Y entré con brusquedad.

Y ahí estaban. Minato, Kushina y el bastardo de Naruto.

-¿Por qué?-dije molesto.

Ellos me vieron sorprendido. Naruto me miró horrorizado.

-¿Por qué?-repetí una vez más.- ¡Por qué Naruto!-le grité.

-Hijo…Deberías…

-¡No Minato!-le dije molesto.- ¡Necesito respuestas… YA!

Ellos salieron con cuidado de la habitación. Su rubio hijo les calmó diciendo que todo estaría bien, que no se preocuparan, antes de salir murmuraron un "perdónalo" y nos dejaron a solas en la habitación.

Los dos no quedamos en silencio. Ninguno hablaba. Él miraba las sabanas y yo lo miraba a él.

-¿Me piensas decir, Zorro?-le dije aun en el umbral de la puerta.

-Vaya…-dijo con cierto toque de Melancolía.-… Hace mucho que no me dices Zorro.

-No te hagas idiota y dime.- contesté.

-Ven y siéntate a mi alado.- dijo con serenidad.

"_Solo porque eres mi amigo, si no… Ya te hubiera golpeado."_ Pensé.

Camine tratando de tranquilizarme. Al llegar a su lado, me senté en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba Minato-San. Me quedé en silencio y él igual. Abrí y cerré varias veces la boca, pero no supe que decir.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la azotea?-preguntó de repente.

-S-Sí…-le miré.

-Lo hice porque sé que para ti, es importante eso.- contestó con un toque de ternura.- Lo hice porque…-dudo.-… Eres mi mejor amigo. Y esa era la única forma en la que podía ayudarte…

-Pero Naruto…-dije ahora un poco culpable.- No tuviste… No tenías… ¿No te detuvieron?

-Lo hicieron…-murmuró y después me miró.- Pero yo insistí.

-Eres un idiota…-dije conmovido hasta las lágrimas.- Idiota…

-Pero soy tú amigo idiota…-contestó.

-¡Hay Naruto!-dije en un acto instantáneo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Sentí como su pequeña y cálida mano me acariciaba con cuidado el cabello. Y murmurando palabras que no entendía. Mientras que yo, lloraba sin control sobre su regazo.

Ahí comprendí que la gran estima y el cariño que le tenía. No era meramente en plan fraternal.

No. Lo que sentía por Naruto, era aquello que mis padres y otras personas denominaban amor.

-Hey Sasuke…-susurró.

-¿Si?-pregunté cansado de llorar y algo adormilado.

-Sé feliz… Aprovecha esta nueva oportunidad y demuestra que serás le mejor fotógrafo del mundo…

-S-Sí…-dije al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Sasuke…

-¿Hum?

-Te quiero…

No pude responderle. Por qué el sueño y el cansancio me habían ganado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de eso Naruto se perdió de la vida de Sasuke. No soportaría ver como su amado cada vez que le viera con el parche en el ojo se culpará por su ineptitud. Fue por eso que les pidió a sus padres el mudarse. Además de que literalmente le había confesado su amor a su mejor amigo. Y así fue.

De la noche a la mañana; la familia Uzumaki desapareció de la vida de la familia Uchiha. Nadie sabía a donde se habían ido, ni lo que había sido de ellos. Simplemente… Se desvanecieron.

Por otro lado, Sasuke sufrió como nunca. La decepción del primer amor, no correspondido fue terrible. Y más aún el ver todos los días el bello orbe que su amor de juventud le había regalado. Itachi fue su consuelo, su apoyo y su paño de lágrimas. Él por supuesto jamás revelo por que alentó al pequeño rubio a que donará su órgano, y ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba. Sasuke jamás se enteró de eso. Ni del por qué Naruto le dejo.

Solo fue consciente del gran dolor que aquel pequeño rubio; su Zorro, le había dejado en su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba aburrido. Había regresado temprano de la universidad, el estar realizando su tesis para poder graduarse como Ingeniero en Tecnologías le había dejado cansado a tal punto de irse temprano ese día a casa.

Llegó dejo sus cosas aventadas en el sofá de dos plazas y leyó la nota de sus padres.

"_**Tuvimos que salir, hay comida en el frigorífico, regresamos más tarde.**_

_**Te queremos."**_

Sonrió ante el detalle de sus padres. Calentó algo de comida y después como el universitario vago que era, prendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá. Estuvo haciendo zapping (1) un rato hasta que se topó con un canal interesante. Siguió comiendo y por poco escupe su comida recalentada al ver quién era el que estaba en la televisión.

"_-Y dinos… Sasuke… ¿Cómo es que encontraste tu vocación?_

_-Pues verás… Fue algo difícil, pero desde pequeño supe que quería ser fotógrafo. Tuve varias inspiraciones…_

_-¿Te gusta el trabajo que realizas?-preguntó la entrevistadora._

_-¡Claro!-rio.- Si no… ¿Entonces por qué debería de ejercerlo?_

_Ella se rio y él solo sonrió._

_-Sabemos que no hablas de tu vida personal, pero algo que es imposible de ignorar-dijo la chica.- son tus pupilas… Coméntanos, ¿Por qué posees ojos de colores distintos?..."_

Lo más sano y lógico era decir que tenía heterocromía (2) o que era algo hereditario… Pero el chico contestó con la sinceridad más grande del mundo.

"_-…Es un regalo.-contesto con una triste y ligera sonrisa_

_-…. Oh…_

_-Si me permites…-respondió él.- Tengo cosas que hace. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrevistarme, nos vemos._

_Y dicho esto, el entrevistado salió del cuadro de la cámara. La reportera se quedó callada unos minutos y siguió con su programa._

_-Como pueden ver, este tipo de artistas es los que nos hacen falta. Así como, Sasuke Uchiha el fotógrafo más joven y por ahora más famoso del mundo, nos mostró un poco de su vida y su pasado; así como él habrá muchos futuros genios en el mundo que enseñaran al mundo que no todo está perdido. Yo soy Akatsuki Hei, reportándoles "cosas curiosas de los grandes""_

Y para finalizar el programa, una serie de fotografías se presentaron en el televisor.

Él estaba llorando, había hecho a un lado la comida. Aun le amaba, a pesar de los siete años que habían pasado, aun le amaba. Dolía y mucho, se dijo.

Pero a final de cuentas estaba feliz.

Por qué Sasuke logó cumplir su sueño. Y era feliz. Creía él.

A pesar de que arriesgo por amor, obtuvo la mejor recompensas de todas: Verle vivo y feliz.

* * *

_(1) Zapping: Cuando no hay nada bueno que ver en la televisión y cambias constantemente de canal._

_(2) Heterocromía: es una enfermedad que se tiene en los ojos, puede ser hereditario, provocado por un golpe o natural, por lo regular son ojos de distintos colores o con matices diferentes._

* * *

Hola Buenas noches/tardes/días/madrugadas.

Hago mi aparición con un pequeño (?) -No tiene nada de pequeño.- Oneshot. En definitiva se prestaba para más, pero no quise extenderme más de mis capacidades.

Es algo sencillo -a juicio mío.- ¿Qué más? Es verdad... odio el formato que FF le da a las historias. Ya no me deja modificarlas como antes .3. Pero bueno, al menos puedo seguir subiendo. Es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, no sean tan rudos conmigo. Aceptó cualquier tipo de comentario, solo que resto y te daré respeto (;

Hum... ¡Ah si! Ritchan, espero de verdad te guste. No sabes cuanto me esforcé y batalle en escribir esta larguísima historia. Espero al menos sea una lectura agradable. Te quiero~

Al resto de los lectores: Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia y leerme. Si me dejan su opinión, los querré mucho y estaré agradecida con ustedes; muchas gracias. Y si tengo algo que decir... Pues se me olvido. Quizás lo recuerde más tarde... Como siempre. xD

¡Los leo! Un abrazo, y hasta luego.

Yuki'~


End file.
